bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Komentarz na blogu:Sccq98/Komunikat Seireitei Nr 5. Maj 2013/@comment-5119631-20130503203633
Choć lubię płynąć pod prąd, to tym razem tego nie zrobię, i opatrzę ten numer stosownym komentarzem. Okładka - całkiem zabawna, choć nie tak, jak pierwsze trzy (o kocie już nie wspominam, bo to, jak słusznie zauważyła Ankelime, za duża konkurencja). Spis treści - jest coś, do czego można się przyczepić: w "Ludzie listy piszą..." zostałam wymieniona jako autorka, jednak należałoby to sprostować: wiem, że zazwyczaj biorę w tym udział, ale akurat w tym miesiącu nie maczałam palców w powyższym projekcie (żałuję!). Zakątek Społeczności - oj tak, tu wręcz należy się przyczepić: zapomniałam usunąć odstępu, nie poprawiłam Chatangowych Mądrości przed wysłaniem do Raven, no i nie napisałam grubymi literami "ten wiersz nie jest autorstwa Di..." oh, wait... Okej, nieważne. W opowiadaniu grafiki z Yhwachem i Yamą-jii, a także z debiutancką płytą naprawdę mnie rozwaliły - Raven, dasz mi numer do swojego dilera? Co do reklamy, to jestem z niej dumna i poczytuję sobie ją za sukces (w każdym razie w porównaniu do tej, którą napisałam poprzednio :)). Ściąga z mangi - patrząc na opinie innych, raczej mam dość spaczone i wykręcone poczucie humoru, ponieważ właśnie ta rubryka w tym miesiącu powodowała u mnie nieustanne wybuchy śmiechu (prawie jak Konan i jej 10. minutowe nieustanne wybuchy), i to ta jest u mnie pierwsza w tegomiesięcznym rankingu. "Nasuwa się pytanie; z jakiego szmateksu Aizen wytrzasnął coś takiego? Odpowiedź jest prosta; jest to ten sam płaszczyk, który miał na sobie Kisuke podczas akcji ratowania tyłków Visoredów... Tak, tak... To znowu wina Urahary..."'' Wina Urahary, niczym wina Puzla, wryła mi się w mózg i umościła tam wygodnie, i ani myśli się wynosić :D Co do reszty cytatów, to było ich tak dużo, że nie chce mi się ich wymieniać i komentować powalającą większość wymieniła Raven, dlatego podsumuję to stwierdzeniem: Scc, nie mogę się doczekać następnej Ściągi - dziwne, wychodzi na to, że jestem masochistką, bo chciałabym się dusić ze śmiechu. Liczmy na Kubo, że szybko skończy "''Everything...". Twarz miesiąca - cóż, myślę, że idzie mi coraz lepiej, choć nieco się martwiłam, że tym razem za bardzo wchodziłam w szczegóły fabularne - ale nic nie poradzę, że uwielbiam Isshina :3 Raven - ...yyy, to Wina Puzla Kubo, tak konstruuje tę mangę, że wszystko tak czy inaczej sprowadza się do Truskawy ;) Krótko mówiąc, był to zwykły przypadek :D Ale cieszę się, że idzie mi coraz lepiej z tą rubryką. Gotei 13 pod lupą - tutaj było świetnie: od Kiry, który jak zwykle zachwycił publikę, poprzez prodentystyczne zapędy Hinamori, aż do starych dobrych chłopaków z Jedenastki - nic, tylko się śmiać :D Ewidentnie dobra robota Raven :) NieObiektywna Opinia jak zawsze zachwyca publikę; mamy zdjęcie rodziny Granzów (padłam) oraz rozbrajający tekst na początku akapitu: "Szayelaporro Granz, jest osobą, której z pewnością nie chcielibyście spotkać, wracając nocą do domu, a już tym bardziej wracając do domu w stanie nietrzeźwym." Ludzie listy piszą... - i tu znowu: wszystko jest w tej rubryce genialne <3 Gdybym miała wymieniać, co mi się tutaj spodobało, to chyba bym zrobiła zwykłe "kopiuj, wklej" wszystkich odpowiedzi. W Porozmawiajmy o... naprawdę interesująco wypadła opinia na temat sposobów walki wręcz, relacji Yoruichi - Kisuke i... tutaj wreszcie ktoś zamknął jadaczkę tej kłapiącej dziobem ekscentryczce. Taaa... chciałoby się, co? Podsumowując, czytało się lekko i przyjemnie. O wadach mówić nie będę, bo ta jedna wiadoma została już wymieniona tyle razy, że aż mnie mdli od czytania o tym non stop - to co dopiero autora rubryki. Pod Kapeluszem Urahary - ciekawa i or(y?)ginalna rubryka, można zobaczyć, jak wiele się zapamiętało (bez sprawdzania nie znałam rozwiązania 3 haseł :<), do tego kolor tła jest naprawdę przyjemny dla oka :) Do zakochania jeden krok - taaak... ja też już słyszę tę piosenkę ^.^ W tym przypadku podzielam opinie innych i, chociaż Ank by mnie chyba zabiła, gdybym zaciągnęła Grimmjowa przed ślubny kobierzec żaden z przedstawionych panów nie jest w moim guście, to opisy były świetne. Tier się do nich nie umywa... ale, mówi dziewczyna ;) Ważne, co na to chłopaki~! W koteczek.bw. moim faworytem jest dostająca po pysku Centrala 46, chociaż i dwie pierwsze sensacje są napisane po mistrzowsku - Ave Ankelime! Co do Nieco z innej bajki, Raven trochę się rozpisała w porównaniu do Ank (Rave, wybacz mi to porównywanie - to jest silniejsze ode mnie! :( ), ale, choć opisywała nieco innym stylem, to zdecydowanie rubryka utrzymywała się na tym samym poziomie, za co kieruję wielkie arigatō, ponieważ zawsze zastanawiałam się o co, u diaska, chodzi w fabule ''Kurohitsuji? Kto wie, może kiedyś obejrzę? :) Opisy plastyczne, tekst wciągający - czego więcej chcieć? <3 W ''CeBULI Scc, choć pisał trochę inaczej niż Ankelime zwykła to robić, to nadal odpowiedzi są powalające. "Oczywiście, krytyka może być, o ile konstruktywna... Osobiście też wolę psy :D" - i wszystko jasne :D No i ostatnia strona jak zwykle mnie nie zawiodła :) Podsumowując, może ten KS nie był najlepszy z najlepszych dotąd wydanych, ale nie uważam, żebyśmy spadli dużo poniżej naszego zwykłego poziomu - w dodatku, mon cher, wzbogacenie go o nowe rubryki to plus, zwłaszcza, że były bardzo ciekawe :) Zatem, żegna was Yla~ P.S. Kapitanie, wrogowie przy głównej bramie~!